minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Village
A village is a group of randomly-generated buildings in the overworld, where villagers naturally spawn. Mechanics Villages generate naturally in plains, savanna, taiga, and desert biomes. Villages can also generate naturally in ice plains and cold taiga biomes in Pocket Edition. A village's layout and style of structures is determined by the biome at the northwest corner of the village well (defaulting to "plains" if it's not one of the other biomes). Two percent of villages will generate as zombie villages. In these villages, all generated villagers are instead zombie villagers (they will not despawn, but they have no special resistance to sunlight), and all doors and torches are missing. If a village has more than 15 villagers, and at least 21 doors (even player created ones), there is a chance that an iron golem will spawn within it. In some cases, a Village generates with a well and nothing else, this is usually more common on the console versions. Each Village also has a centre. It is found in the centre of the Village, where Villagers mostly wander. The centre can also change by where the doors are placed. If a door is placed 66 or more blocks away, a new Village is created, but if it is less then 66 blocks away, it counts as a new house to the Village, and the centre is recalcalculated. This may also affect on where the Villagers wander. Upon world generation, the Village always starts off with a well, then it creates roads, and paths, along with buildings and their respective Villager type. However though, the Well is what determines the actual biome it is in, so if a well generates in a river in the desert area, it will still be a plains Village regardless of the any other biome the boundries spread to. At midnight, if there are at least 20 Villagers, and 10 or more doors, there is a 10% chance that a zombie siege will occur, (so long as if the player is in the Village). Also, sieges can occur on mushroom islands and can happen regardless of lighting. Variants Plains Consists of Oak Wood planks, logs, doors, fences, and cobblestone. Generally the most common type. Desert Consists of Sandstone, and Smooth Sandstone, but uses oak doors and fences, and uses sandstone paths. Savannah Consists of acacia logs, planks, fences, and doors. There is no cobblestone in general, (With the exception of the Church and Blacksmith), but in the Pocket Edition, it looks like the plains build, except all wood is replaced with acacia. Taiga Consits of spruce wood, and has spruce doors. Like the savaanah, taiga villages are very rare to find, and villages in the snow biome have the same texture as taiga ciome, but covered with snow. Features *'Wood huts '''are made of logs, wooden planks, cobblestone, and dirt, with glass panes for windows. Some also have fenced balconies on their roofs. The desert villages have sand, sandstone and sandstone stairs in the huts and houses. 1 farmer villager spawns per building. *'Small Houses generate on a 3x3 cobblestone floor. They have a 50% chance to have a balcony on top. Strangley though, they do not generate with doors. 1 farmer spawns per building. *'Large Houses '''are made out of the same materials as wood huts, but are larger in size, and are made in an "L" shape. In the pocket edition, large houses in the snow biomes will have a chest in the back which contains vegetation. 2 farmers spawn per building. *'Butcher's shops 'have wooden stairs as benches, pressure plate/fence tables and a double slab counter. They also have fenced-off backyards.1 butcher villager and 1 villager with a random profession spawn per building. In the Pocket edition, 2 butchers spawn instead. *'Libraries '''have bookshelves, a crafting table, and pressure plate/fence tables. 1 librarian spawns in this building. *Farms' are made of logs, water, and dirt, and contain wheat, carrots, potatoes and beetroots. They tend to have farmers occupying the farm, planting new crops during the day. *'Wells are 4×10×4 in size. They are made of cobblestone and wooden fences, and have a 2x2 hole in the middle filled with water. *'''Blacksmiths (also known as Forges) are made out of cobblestone, iron bars and furnaces. They also contain a 1×1×2 pool of lava. Forges have a small "work room" located at the back which contains a chest with loot inside. The loot often includes ingots, iron armor, bread, diamonds and other valuable items. They don't, however, include anvils because of their massive value in iron, and instead there is a double stone slab. If a door is added, villagers will gather on the porch rather than in the safe room. 1 blacksmith spawns per building. *'Churches' are made of cobblestone with a small three-story tower with a ladder. 1 priest spawns per building. *'Lamp posts' are made of stacked fences and black wool with one torch on each side, but not on the top. *'Roads' connect most of the buildings together (grass paths, sandstone (in deserts), or wooden planks (if the road goes over a body of water)). *'Iron golems' serve to protect villagers from hostile mobs. They only spawn if a village is large enough, containing 15 or more villagers and at least 21 valid doors. *The amount of structures within villages often varies. There can be churches, blacksmiths, libraries, taverns, and three large homes. The librarian villagers live in a library, the farmer villagers live in shacks, farmers can also live in houses and huts, the blacksmith villagers live in forges and the priest Villagers live in churches. *Each player has a reputation in a village. It begins at 0 and it can be increased by trading with villagers. The reputation level is decreased if a villager or iron golem is harmed. If the reputation level of a certain player reaches -15, the iron golems of the village will become hostile to that player. History Trivia *Villagers do not rebuild anything if parts of their village are damaged or destroyed. *For some reason, in superflat worlds, some parts of village buildings are covered in darkness at times. *Villages generate more often in superflat worlds than in normal worlds. They are also considerably bigger. *Hordes of zombies have been known to siege large villages, killing villagers or turning them into zombie villagers (in normal or hard difficulty mode). *Villages often spawn with roads out of place, or even in a ravine or river, on rare occasions. *Some more village seeds include "Village", "gimmeavillage", "Lost", "North Carolina" and "gimmeabreak". *In the tutorial world for PS3, a well for a village can be found with no village. *On a rare occasions, a player may encounter a village hut on a hill and a villager at the bottom of the hill, who cannot reach the hut because it's too steep. Creating "stairs" out of blocks may lead to the villager in question going up the stairs and enter the hut. *Villages can spawn in "amplified" world. However, some of the buildings may be partially-buried underground, blocking the door, which traps any villagers inside. Digging the doorway out will often result in the trapped villagers immediately exiting the building. *In Minecraft Beta 1.8-pre1, a player found a gigantic village next to their spawn. The map is on the Minecraft Forums for others to download. *Sometimes lamp posts will spawn next to a house and only have 3 torches on it. *If a village spawns in a sea, the houses will be really tall, and the villagers will be trapped inside them. *Sometimes, one can find flowers that have dropped as items, as well as seeds on village roads after the world is generated and a player spawned close to a village. *Villages can be exploited as a readily available source of food because the work of creating the farms is already done. Gallery 2015-05-29_21.27.07.png|A large village in a Superflat world Village Overview.png|An overview of a village with two blacksmiths. This is not common. NPC Desert Village.jpg|A desert village Minecraft Desert Village.jpg|A desert village in which the buildings are not made of sandstone. 2017-07-11_17.38.30.png|A large taiga village at night]] 2013-11-17_15.32.07.png|An overview of a village in Superflat world type (the beacon was made by a player). spawnglitch.JPG|Two villages spawned on top of each other. Homemade village. took me 50 mins!!!.PNG|Village in Windows Edition Beta 0.5.9, with a player holding cobblestone. Minecraft_ Windows 10 Edition Beta 10_3_2016 3_00_55 PM.png|Coming up on a desert village FourVillages.png|The four village types in Minecraft PC. Clockwise: plains, desert, savanna, and taiga. IMG_1674.PNG|A village which has spawned on a river, creating some strange features. IMG_1680.JPG|Village that failed to load while chunks were trying to load. Npc-village-1-.jpg|A village in a desert. Village_Sunset.png|A sunset over a village. V. Forge Chest.png|Some contents of one blacksmith chest. v big house inside.png|The interior of a large house. It's bigger than it looks! Village Well.png|Each village has a well in the center. 2014-03-08 11.01.56.png|This is an example of a village house in the new Amplified world type. 200px-VillagerInLove.png|Villagers in love 2014-09-12_19.23.27.png|A rare example of a desert village spawning outside it's natural biome. 2014-09-12_21.19.31.png|Another failed village spawn. 2014-09-12_21.45.46.png|Although its possible for a desert village to occasionally generate in plains, this instance was created via a corrupt game file. Raregenerror.png|An extremely rare spawn glitch, causing the house to literally have been sunk into the ravine, creating an "earthquake" feel to the house. plains village in desert.jpg|Another picture of a village outside it's normal biome (plains village in desert biome) Minecraft_ Windows 10 Edition Beta 11_25_2016 11_43_23 PM.png|A savanna village in the near distance 2017-04-16 13.45.31.png|A 3rd example of a desert village, This was before desert villages were added in 1.3.1. This was taken in Beta 1.8.1 using the "Time Machine" Feature. 2017-04-16_13.57.48.png|A huge chunk error loaded due to a half-corrupted Beta 1.8.1 map being loaded into a 1.6.4 village. 2017-04-16_16.53.43.png|An extremely small village that used to be common from Beta 1.8.1 to 1.3.2. This has been removed. 2011-11-13 083216 821161.png|The supposed gigantic village found in Beta 1.8-pre1. 2013-11-25 16.41.09.png|Many villagers in one village. Airliners created by player between villages.png|A village expanded with an airliner. Category:Environment Category:Naturally Generated Structures Category:Gameplay Category:Overworld